Naruto, Yami's chosen
by AzaTheAuthor
Summary: The gods. everyone believes in them to be masters of fate, benevolent guides of life. but the truth is much... much worse. kami has abandoned him, the world has turned away from him, the fates have damned him... and she saved him. she... remade him. and he? well he will bring about a new world. "punish the sinners, taint the pure... and make the angels cry my love". demon/naruto.
1. the fall of an angel

(I do not own naruto.)

 ** _Demons. Devils. Undead. Monsters. Abominations. Cursed ones… all of which are names shared by those that humanity has come to fear. All of which are the horrible, horrific titles given to those who were damned for their choices, some even damned for a choice that wasn't even theirs. Like medusa, the gorgon, cursed because of the lustful desires of one of the very gods she was to worship. Or perhaps Arachne, the mother of spiders who was 'saved' from death, by the same arrogant goddess who envied her abilities. Oh yes… these so called monsters, are mere victims. Turned cold and evil by the actions of those worshiped and idolized… so what would happen, if an angel were to be cursed. If one that was to save the world, was to be seen as and slandered as a demon._**

 ** _What if a boy, no more than a child with a heavy burden… was changed, into a devil._**

 **(12 YEARS AFTER KYUUBI)**

"hey naruto, I want these orders done as soon as possible, come on now!". The boy sighed as he stood at the hot stove which he had come to know as his home away from home. Naruto, that was all he knew as his name… he WAS, at one time, called Uzumaki… but that bastard had taken even that from him. Wincing as he, once again, was lashed out at by the spitting oil in the pan before him, naruto just sighed as he shouted back to his employer. "OLD MAN! THE WE'RE GONNA NEED SOME MORE OIL, I'M RUNNING DRY HERE!". Now one who knows naruto's story might ask, why was the boy in some kitchen when he should be in the academy? Well… that was thanks to none other than the third hokage. _"_ _old, fucking useless bastard…"._ Shaking his head, he moved the meat on the pan in front of him to the plate next to it, passing it through to the bar through a plastic curtain to hide his appearance. But back to why he was like this…

Years ago, when the boy was but a child, he had been traveling home with a bag full of instant ramen and some ninja tools. The next day was to be his first at the academy, and needless to say, he was excited. Greatly so. People would have been able to see the blond bouncing from wall to wall if they spent more than a disdainful glance towards him. But the villagers did not agree with this… no. what they did agree with, was making sure the demon brat couldn't make it to the academy in the first place. Oh they tried, they almost succeeded too. But one of them didn't see what was in the boy's bag, and paid for it with a kunai through the eye. As the other villagers ran from the scene, the hokage and his anbu arrived. Forced by the council to keep the demon in check, the hokage acted. And what did he do exactly?

Well… he took away naruto's dream. Thinking back to the day his life ended and this pitiful existence began, naruto sighed as his hand grazed the seals that has been _burnt_ into his skin. A horrific tribal marking of scars and black seals, from the five elements to even a couple of new ones made just for him. _"…_ _I should be graduating today… learning jutsu, defending my village… but you had to take it away. You had to take that away didn't you_ jiji _…"_ _._ Since that day, chakra had been but a thing of the past for poor naruto. His hands engraved with seals meant to prevent the channelling of chakra, permanent seals. His dream of being a ninja, hokage, _respected,_ stolen by the man he loved as a grandfather. Oh he understood why, he understood perfectly. **_"_** ** _naruto, you're slipping again… calm."._** the boy sighed, nodding as he listened to his best friend and only partner.

Kurama. The nine tailed fox. After passing out from the pain of having his chakra permanently sealed away, the fox had dragged him from the waking world and into the seal. There, they spoke, shouted a little, cried a little, even laughed a little. The fox, angered beyond compare due to the fact he had no way to manipulate the child anymore, actually gave naruto a small chance at content acceptation. Then friendship. Then best friendship. Now they were pretty much brothers, only having each other to talk to since a single bit of chakra being channelled for any jutsu would cause unimaginable pain for naruto and kurama both. _"_ _sorry kura… just thinking of that day.."._ the fox just nodded, sending the equivalent of a small hug through the link they shared. Turning at the sound of someone walking into the shop, he frowned as he recognised the group of new arrivals, each with a shiny new headband on their precious heads. "HEY! CAN WE GET SOME MISO RAMEN?". The blond just sighed as he walked out to the front, nodding to the owner of the little stand he was working in.

"hey, it's the freak! What's up no-name, come to serve your betters?". The blond just glared at the boy that spoke, kiba if he remembered. He and his girlfriend hinata always came here, and it seemed they brought the entirety of the clan heirs with them this time, judging by the snickering children with him. "…hello kiba… hinata… others… can I get you any drinks while you wait…?". The blond's droning, dead voice spoke, quieting the snickering in seconds. If there was one thing the blond was grateful for, it was that the amount of time spent around smoke for the meats had deepened his voice to quiet intimidating levels. Turning to the one with their hand up, he nodded while getting out his notepad. "yes um, could we all get some sake? Low percentage if possible, to celebrate". He nodded again, jotting it down as the girl put her hand down. Ino yamanaka if he remembered, someone quite respectful to him due to his knowledge In spices and herbs for cooking.

 ** _"_** ** _plus she thinks you're cute"_** _"_ _kurama, do I need to bring the kittens back. No? good."._ walking back to the kitchen, he sighed as he let his mind trace back to his memories for the thousandth time. Over the years, he had studied under numerous cooks across the village of Konoha, becoming quite the infamous cook due to a strangely photographic sense of taste. Eventually returning to the simple ichiraku stand in order to work with people he could actually stand. **_"_** ** _kid, seriously what's up with all the reminiscing today? Its starting to freak me out"._** _"_ _sorry kurama. I'll try to keep it to a minimum… just wondering why I couldn't be out there with them. Why fate decided I had to be stuck here… I'd give anything to have that life you know?"._ Shaking off the silence from the fox after that, he just grabbed the sake from the cabinet and took it out to the group.

"aaaand the freak is back. What's wrong naru, blinded by these?". As the mutt reflected the light off his headband into naruto's eyes, the blond just placed the drink on the counter and sighed again. "kiba, do you want me to kick you out again…. By force?". Once again, the laughing stopped as he spoke, this time their eyes turned to the inuzuka as he began to growl. "try it… I'll kill you, fucking fox". Only a jounin would be able to pick up the sudden twitch in naruto's iris, but it was there. Meanwhile inside, his anger was growing fast, and it was not calming down any time soon. _"_ _HOW DOES HE FUCKING KNOW, ARE THEY TELLING GENNIN THIS SHIT NOW!?"._ The blond was ripped from his thoughts by a scream, followed by a white flash of pain as the blade of a kunai entered his shoulder, having flown at him from the outstretched hand of the mutt. Falling back as he held his bleeding shoulder, kiba just smirked as he walked over to the injured cook and gripped his hair, slamming his face into the ground.

"you're nothing but a fucking freak… mizuki-sensei told us all about you kyuubi-brat. Ever since the third sealed away your chakra, word of what you really are spread across Konoha. Or, was… now you're just a slave, wearing that collar on your hands for all to see. You're powerless… fucking… powerless". Ignoring the sickening crack coming from naruto's nose as the dog-boy slammed his head into the ground once more, kiba just turned and walked back to the table and the disapproving looks towards him. Not that he really cared. For naruto however… **_"_** ** _NARUTO. DON'T. IT'S NOT TIME YET, IF YOU REVEAL YOURSELF NOW, THE VILLAGE'LL COME DOWN ON YOU LIKE FLIES ON SHIT"._** It took all the blond had not to attack kiba, wisps of a strange energy coming from his fists as blood dripped past the nails. The seals glowed lightly, causing him to hide his hands as the kyuubi's chakra set to healing his nose. _"…_ _fine. Lets just get tonight over with… I'm tired"._

Other than that, the night went on without any really noticeable incidents. A few arguments here, a few wrong orders here, even a few of the new gennin came over to apologise for kiba's actions. It made him smirk to find out that hinata had broken up with him on the spot for that, the bluenette having stormed out of the restaurant after leaving a nasty handprint on his cheek. As of now, the blond was taking a calm walk home from his workplace, paycheck in hand with a calm smile. This was the part of the day he truly enjoyed, empty streets with a cold breeze, the moon illuminating the streets as he walked through them, taking in the smells of the meals that families were sitting down to eat. _"_ _they're having duck, that family is having stir fry…. Eggs? Huh, guess someone likes eggs that much. I owe ayame that 20 ryo.."._ as he walked however, he missed the rather quickly approaching presence from behind, too focused on the aroma around him.

 **"** **TSUGA"** letting a scream of pain come from his lips as the storm of claws and punches drilled into his back, the blond fell into the ground with the shouts of kurama being forced to the back of his mind as he felt his heart beating in his ears, a sharp ringing filling them as he felt his mind go white with pain. As he rose his head to try and observe the attacker, his eyes narrowed to the sight of twin red markings on the cheeks of an asshole inuzuka. "…how'd ya do it huh? That hyuuga slut left me, how'd you get her to do it.". spitting blood onto the boy's shoe, Naruto smirked before the same foot impacted his jaw, knocking out his teeth. "…fucking fox. It's time someone put you down like the rabid beast you are, and I'm happy to do it". The blond, aware of the trouble he was in, turned to try and get away from the threat of the boy before him, only to be stopped as he felt it. The edge of a kunai against the underside of his chin, his hair being held tightly to keep him from getting away.

"w-why…w..what did i.. to you…". The blond tried to cough out, his lungs slowly filling with blood from the boy's technique. His answer came in the form of a harsh laugh, one that didn't come the boy behind him. "why, you simply stood in the way of being a ninja… kiba here failed on the written exam you see, so I gave him a choice… retake it. Or end the fox brat and be promoted straight to rookie of the year.". his blue eyes, filled with anger and hatred, snapped to the man in the shadows, none other than the academy teacher mizuki. Before he could even speak, he felt the cold steal of the blade bite into his neck, his world going black before he even realised what was going on… kiba inuzuka, finally away from the judgemental view of the blond he hunted, dropped the severed head in his hand before emptying the contents of his stomach onto the road, watching as the body fell to the ground with nothing to hold the blood back… mizuki on the other hand, just laughed. Laughed and cackled as he looked at the corpse, killed without a second thought due to mental manipulation of a precious student.

He laughed… as he watched the fox brat die.

 **(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

 **"…** **.W..where am I?".** the blond watched in horror as the world around him began to fade, what was a world of pain and cold turning into nothing but black. Around him lay what seemed to be water, stained crimson with blood… **"** **k-kurama? Come on man where are you!? KURAMA!".** As he listened to his cries echo out across the darkness, Naruto let true fear come to his eyes as the last moments of his life flashed before him. **"** **i-I'm dead…i..i cant be dead! NO! OH KAMI PLEASE!"** he broke off into a sprint, hoping, begging to find an exit to the place he was in, the light following him as he kept running. The water, clear, was stained red wherever his feet touched, a mist coming from his body as it hit the water. Eventually, when he felt as if he could run no longer, he just let his legs give way. His body hit the water, half of his face submerged in the crimson depths. **"…** **.why….. why did I have to die…. Who decided it was me who had to die…. What did I ever do….".** _"_ _why, you were born my dear demon"._ Springing up from the water, his face still half covered in blood, Naruto looked around in fear for whatever gave off the voice.

The voice however, which he could now tell was female, just giggled and spoke once more. _"_ _up here my little darling"._ Looking up, his blue eyes shot wide to see what he could consider to be the most beautifully horrifying sight of his life. A woman, beautiful as could be with the most clear of skin, like porcelain marked with endless grey markings across her skin. From her back stood twin wings, a horrible leathery red like that of a bat's, a bladed tail swinging between her legs along with a… **"** **YOU'RE A DUDE!?".** The woman just laughed, shaking her head as she landed before him with a smile that could only be described as both seductive and sadistic. _"_ _no my dear… I'm both genders, I need to be able to tempt both man and woman now don't I? now Naruto-koi, you may call me… yami"._

Blue eyes shot wide, their owner falling back into the sea of blood below him as he gazed at the woman before him. **"** **t-the ruler of makai…".** _"_ _awe~ the little demon recognises me~ oh and he's so cute, sister you will regret giving him up~"._ The demon queen smiled as she stepped towards the shaking boy, taking him by the cheek before lifting him to his feet with only a finger on his chin. **"** **g..giving me up?".** _"_ _yep~ my sister, kami, decided you were a worthy sacrifice for the world and changed your fate~ you were supposed to be a ninja today but instead, she decided you were too much of a threat to her kingdom and had you killed instead… so I took your soul for my own, can't let such potential go to waste can we~"._ Naruto's head was spinning with so much information, fear and confusion along with anger rearing their ugly heads. But then something occurred to him, something he should have noticed. **"…** **.why did you call me demon".** He was shocked to see yami smirk, the woman grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to look into the crimson reflection below him… something he truly wished he hadn't.

Naruto was truly dead. He wasn't human. Not even a jinchuriki, hell he was more demon than demon fox now. His skin was grey, nearly black and marked with red cracks, like liquid fire was trying to force itself through the skin, wisping off of him like smoke. While surprised he hadn't noticed it by now, he was terrified to see how the same liquid fire was flowing down his eyes like molten rock. _"_ _crying fire. The mark of a pure soul, abandoned by kami… it's such a shame. You could have been so much more Naruto-kun… but you're mine now. And mine you shall remain until you fulfil my mission for you…"._ Out of pure rage, the blond swung for the demoness and even smirked as he felt his hand hit her flesh… only to hear her laugh. _"_ _now now, you haven't even heard my mission for you. And you know deep down you can't deny it~"._ Naruto, looking up at her with his flowing eyes just nodded shakily, understanding that he was pretty much fucked now. Feeling himself be lifted to his feet once more, Naruto let his body go limp as the demoness smiled down at him. **"…** **what is it you want with me… why me… i… I just want answers…".**

 _"_ _well… I don't have any. To be honest Naruto, you and I should have never met but since you're asking so politely… kami manipulated it so that those men attacked you all those years ago. She made it so that you couldn't become a ninja. She made it so kiba inuzuka could kill you and now, I'm making it so we can right those wrongs… my sister has become arrogant in her age and power, even going against fate. You should have been the hero that saved this world… I will make you into the villain that will make it strong enough to survive. If you accept my gift to you, I will make it so you can go back… to hunt the sinners, corrupt the pure… and fucking enjoy the life stolen from you, one sweaty experience at a time…"._ Not missing the innuendo, naruto's cheeks exploded into a blush as he nodded. He was being given a second chance, who could give that up?.

 **"** **I accept… my queen"** yami just giggled as she stroked the boy's cheeks, his whisker marks growing darker as she licked her lips. _"_ _good boy… now… lets do something about that lil body"._ Planting her lips into his, yami smirked as she flooded the boy's spiritual body with youkai. The cracks across his skin sealed themselves shut, the surface of his skin healing as it returned to the same tanned pink that he had possessed in life. But the changes didn't stop there, his eyes seemed to flash through a thousand colours before finally settling on a molten gold, the pupil split into three slits across the iris. Finally, he screamed in silent pain as he felt his body burn up, his chakra coils being burnt out of existence before yami pulled away, letting the boy fall to his knees in pain. **"** **w-what did you do to me!?".** _"_ _a gift… chakra is no longer accessible to you since you died, even the nine tails is now back in my realm where he belongs. So I've replaced it with youkai. While elemental jutsu is no longer available to you, their… darker siblings are. Shadow style, hellfire style, posion style and my personal favourite, blood style are all yours now Naruto kun~ and as for your eyes, consider them a new doujutsu just for you. I call them the eyes of beliar. Its up to you to see what they can do Naruto-kun~"._

The blond just nodded, unsure of how to reply before he felt something strange. _"_ _ah, it seems that we won't be able to speak any longer Naruto-koi… your body finished healing, its time to go back. before you do, know that a few months has passed since your death… you have been pretty much forgotten about, so a simple disguise should be enough to hide yourself. I would recommend that you enter the chuunin exams that are to happen in the near future as a ronin, after that… its all up to you. Go on Naruto-kun, show me I wasn't wrong to choose you as my agent of fate."._ before he could reply, the blond just felt his world explode in pain, the world going white for him as the last thing he saw was something that he would never forget.

 ** _"…_** ** _did she just mouth the word 'love'?"_**

(ok. So this was to be something new… I always see stories where it's the kyuubi that makes Naruto evil, or kami turning Naruto into a being of evil. But the thing is, I recently watched a playthrough of the new God of War, and I wanted to approach this from a side where kami, god, whatever was just an arrogant being with too much power. I have no idea how this is going to go down, because I'm just winging this at the moment. Please review fairly, I just want to make this work)


	2. Rebirth, Meeting the sand duchess

(I do not own naruto)

His lungs gasped for air, his eyes snapping open to reveal the tri-pupiled amber orbs. He was here. He was _home._ Naruto wasted no time in shooting up, only for his forehead to impact what felt like jagged wood, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness as he realised where he was, an unfortunate location… a coffin. He could feel the oxygen in the air slowly running out, he didn't know how but he could. His body was burning inside with his new energy source, suggesting he had to get used to having it inside him after so long being… dead. That words still felt foreign to him, but he could not focus on it less he be quickly reintroduced to it. Punching the wooden coffin as hard as he could, he had to force back the flow of tears from how it splintered and shredded his skin. _"_ _d-damn low pain tolerance"._ But he had to get out, and he wasn't getting anywhere without the pain. He continued to scratch, punch, kick, even headbutt the wooden casing around him in an attempt to get out before he was stopped by the sounds of digging. "H-HELP ME!". the person that was digging seemed to hear him, somehow, and the sounds of digging only increased. The scraping of metal on dirt kept getting louder and louder and louder, until he could hear the tool hit his tomb. But before he could even attempt to scrape away at the wood, ignoring the burning pain in his fingernails, he was shocked by the voice of an adult male outside. _"_ _FUCKING HANG ON KID, KEEP SQUIRMING AND IM LEAVING YOUR SORRY ASS HERE!"._ Needless to stay, he stopped and tried to put down the feelings of motion sickness as he felt the coffin be rocked and tossed around as he was pulled up to the surface.

Feeling it be rest up against something, a tree he expected due to the way he was now standing upright, he gasped for air as three red blades impacted the wooden door, tearing it off it's hinges as he fell forward, taking in as much clean air as possible. "….you're the kid I was sent to dig up? You're nothing but a little shitstain!". Turning, naruto's eyes widened as he looked upon the man who had saved him. Pink, borderline purple eyes with long ashen hair, a strange pendant and long three bladed scythe. "quit staring…you ?". naruto nodded, coughing into his hand as he felt his voice return to him, rather than the wheezing yells he had made from within the coffin. **"** **y-yeah. Thank you… who are you, who sent you?"**. The man smirked as he dropped a large pack in front of the boy, sitting down on a nearby rock. "the name is hidan. And who sent me, is my lord jashin. Apparently an old friend of his called in a gambling dept and he sent me a vision to come find your sorry ass. These scrolls were also supposed to be delivered to you along with a change in clothes". The blond nodded, panting as his lungs finally began to relax. Reaching out to the bag, he looked through it and was relieved to find the clothes that were promised to him. Not showing any inhibitions to changing in front of this man, he was basically naked already, he shivered in joy as the fabric touched his skin.

"damn… you make that look work kid". Turning, naruto smiled as he nodded his thanks, using the mirror in the bag to look himself over. his body was mainly covered by a skin-tight black bodysuit, the only part of his body showing being his fingers and eyes. Over this, on his arms and shins, was what seemed to be demonic, purely sadistic armour that promised pain to anyone who tried to hit it. Black, spiked, yet each part able to move on its own accord and thin. If he had to chalk the look up to something, he would say they looked like he was some kind of metallic werewolf. Next was the body, covered by a GI top of jet black, marked with strangely violet tribal markings. Finally, his facemask was clipped into place, the piece covering the entirety of his skull in dark purple markings with black, void coloured amour. ( ** _Scorpion from MK, black and purple colour scheme)._** All in all, he looked like what he always thought a ninja SHOULD look like. Not a flashy jutsu user, not a master of flamboyant arts… but a killer. A murderer. A master of death and destruction. All in all… **"** **I look fucking badass…"** jolted from his thoughts by the laughter of hidan, he was thankful the mask hid his blush of embarrassment. "aye, ya do you little fucker. But that's not all that's in there. Lord jashin has offered an extension of his blessing with two weapons. I've never seen anything like them…".

Naruto nodded, pulling them from the bag as his eyes widened at the… the.. _BEAUTY_ of these tools before him. Slipping on the Harnesses to hold them to his forearms, he flipped the weapons out to grip their handles with a hidden smirk. Long, perfectly designed blades held to him like crutches, spinning when he disengaged the locking mechanism the handles to let the blades move of their own accord. **_(SWORDS FROM BLOODRAYE)_** **"** **Oh… I'm going to enjoy using these ladies…"** letting the two blades lock back into place along the sides of his forearms, the blunt edge along his skin, naruto just looked himself over with numerous thoughts going through his head. He was no longer the little chef boy from ichiraku, no… he was a killer. A butcher from yami. A monster… a demon. **_"_** ** _yes… a demon… I like the sound of that…"._** His thoughts were taken from him once more as he looked to hidan, watching the man stand before dusting himself off. "I got to go kid, I can't stay round here being jealous of your new tools forever. Your fake papers and such are in the bag too, so enjoy them. Oh and a message from my lord… 'look to the shadows when bloodied tears fall from the eyes of kami'.". the blond nodded, his amber eyes glowing from the eyegap in his mask.

As hidan took off in one direction, naruto went to looking through the scrolls in the bag, only to find himself in shocked horror when they went up in flames before his eyes. Eyes that then closed in agonising pain as many, many images flashed through his mind, images of his own hands going through different ninjutsu. Melting people with blasts of acid, pulling the very blood from their veins, burning them alive and even stabbing them with their own shadows. He saw it all, through eyes that were no longer his… when they 'opened', he had to prevent himself from throwing up in his own mask at the sight before him. An entire bandit camp, destroyed. Melted, pus filled flesh along with the corpses of anything that got near him, all of this laid around him as he stood there, frozen to the ground. **_"…_** ** _i…guess… yami-sama… decided the best way for me to learn was to… do"._** He was pulled from his thoughts by the sounds of scrambling, turning to see someone he hadn't expected to see for a long… long while. **"** **MIZUKI!".** The ex-chuunin, now running at a full sprint to get away from the demon that had attacked them, gasped out as blood flew from between his lips. Looking down, the man's eyes widened to see a gloved hand sticking out of his sternum, holding his intestinal track between bladed fingers. **"…** **hellfire style… eternal damnation".** Black and crimson flames exploded between his fingers, soon turning the man to ash while casting a genjutstu at the same time, trapping his mind in that singular moment. For everyone else, mizuki was dead. For the man himself… he could only dream of such bliss.

 _"_ _this is the first of the many gifts I'll give you my love~ go now… bring your name to the whispered cries of this world's sinners… to the lips of Konoha herself."_ Naruto just nodded, smiling as _her_ soft voice flew through his ears. **"** **yes… my queen".** Ripping his hand from the ashes before him, naruto let his eyes turn to the subject of his hatred, of his pain, his vengeance…. The walls of Konoha, just scraping the tops of the trees before him. Taking no time to bask in the chaos caused in his wake, the blond let himself take to the tree tops and spring across the branches on his way to the village. Instinct took over as he felt his yokai control _itself,_ seeking to please him with it's… her, performance. As he dropped down from the branches near the main road to Konoha, he took out the last item inside his bag and smirked, seeing papers that marked him as naruto no longer. Well, he was still naruto… just no longer Uzumaki. **_"_** ** _Naruto Corvus… Raven? I like it… thank you, my queen"._** Pocketing the papers, he walked towards the gates with a smile. Why a smile? Because he was afraid if he grinned any wider, he'd split his mask. Walking up to the gates, he just held up his papers and ID, waiting. "ok… naruto? Huh… that sounds familiar. Corvus… ex-gennin of hotspring country, newly registered ronin? Damn kid… I'm sorry you had to go through that. Go on in".

Naruto just nodded his 'thanks' for the comment, pocketing his papers as he did so. As soon as he walked through the gates, he let his body and mind shiver with nostalgia and… hate. Hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE! Before his eyes, the amber orbs letting their horrid, demonic gaze fall upon the object of his ire, stood none other than kiba inuzuka… laughing as he showed the papers for the chuunin exams. **_"…_** ** _..i will murder you…."_**. taking no time in walking on towards the nearest hotel, the exams starting the next day, naruto was halted in his tracks as he watched something he never expected. the mutt himself standing right in his path with an arrogant smirk. "hey, ronin! Taking the chunin exams are we, well I would just drop out if I were you! No one is going to get passed konoha's nin, you can bet on that!". The TRUE shinobi between the two just stood there in silence, giving the boy a deathly look. Before his sensei could step forward to discipline him, she had to watch as the new arrival flipped his right blade out and held it to the boy's neck, using the second to reach behind him so he couldn't back up. **"…** **if we come across each other in the exams, dog breath… I will feed your rotting corpse to the jaws of Cerberus.".**

Using one of the techniques he could remember from the scrolls, he smirked before letting his body disappear into nothing but a puddle of boiling blood, a shunshin made by his queen simply so he could intimidate those who he wanted to fear him. Rising back out of the ground in a nearby alleyway, he let a chuckle escape his throat as he watched the boy fall onto his back in fear. But his joy quickly faded when he noticed the presence of someone behind him, the sound of a page being turned signalling their presence. "tut tut… scaring all the pretty little gennin, isn't that a little childish shinobi-san?". The blond just shrugged, turning to the scarecrow with dull eyes. **"** **tut tut, trying to intimidate a ronin for defending his honour. Isn't that a little pathetic Konoha-teme?".** He remembered this man to be a regular customer of his in the past, Kakashi hatake if he remembered correctly. He always hated him for trying to put the moves on ayame, and even groping her once in the past. "maybe, maybe… your hotel is just down the street blood-san, its where all our new arrivals are staying. Please do not go causing any trouble while you're here..". naruto just rolled his eyes, walking off down the street with little intention of heading to his hotel this early.

What he wasn't expecting however, was to come across even more of the new genin.. or rather a pinkette banshee attempting to try and catch a few brats. Deciding to follow the failure as she somehow forgot to be a kunoichi and just leave the kids alone, he smirked as he watched them run headfirst into two, obviously stronger, shinobi. As he watched them, he just let his grin grow as the Uchiha heir arrived. **_"_** ** _oh it'll be fun to fight him… and who is this?"._** his eyes widened as a new arrival, a girl from the body structure and long crimson hair, appeared in a spiral of sand. As she spoke more and more about killing her own siblings, naruto just focused on the feeling of bloodthirst from within her. As they began to leave, he managed to catch the girl's name. **_"_** ** _subaku no gaia… mother earth of the deserts… how.. befitting… I must speak to her"._** If yami could see her little agent, she would be wearing the largest grin imaginable as one of her, albeit smaller plans, went into action. As the blond landed in front of them, attracting the attention of both the Konoha nin and suna nin, he smirked as he saw the redhead turn to him.

"…mother wants your blood but… she doesn't want you dead. Why is that". Naruto just stepped forward, walking towards her as he kept those same amber orbs on her own aqua coloured eyes. As a wave of sand flew towards him, he just smirked as part of his own shadow rose to meet it, blocking it and scaring off the onlookers in one move. **"** **perhaps… she wishes not for my blood… but what that blood runs through. Naruto Corvus.. a pleasure to meet you, duchess of the endless dunes~".** He didn't know what exactly was pushing him to do this, but he felt.. no. craved this for some reason. As he watched a dusted pink blush rise to the cheeks of the redhead, he smirked as he looked back to the Konoha nin. **"** **ah… what a shame our first meeting would be in the company of rats… perhaps we should take this somewhere more private duchess, or would you prefer we trade the impacts of flesh on the battlefield… intimacy, or violence."** It took all he had not to break down in laughter at the blushes that exploded across the cheeks of all present, disappearing in another chi-shushin, leaving only the sand user and her team to watch in awe as the Konoha nin ran to search after him.

 _"…_ _why does mother… like him. What is this feeling… can he… prove my existence mother?"_

 ** _(later, 00:00AM)_**

Naruto hummed to himself as he sat on the roof of his hotel. Below him was the balcony and room of none other than the sand duchess herself. **_"_** ** _a truly beautiful woman… I guess my queen pushed my mind to mature a bit so I can enjoy life to the fullest… full… like her red lips, probably sweet and with a hint of strawberry, perhaps.. warm.. like the sun that shines upon her sands"._** Now naruto was by far an innocent boy. He had peeked on girls with curiosity before, had crushes before, but his was something he just couldn't place. It was like her bloodlust, the insanity that floated off of her was just calling to him. Perhaps it was the demon side that he now possessed, who would know. It didn't take him long to notice the sand slowly wrapping around him, nor the feeling of him being pulled over the edge to be hung upside down, face to face with the girl. "….why… why does mother feel so…. Happy. Around you corvus… why". He didn't move as her hands, _her pail… soft hands,_ went to pull his mask up, revealing his tanned skin and whisker marks. Her hand, gracing over them, shot back to her like a scared child when a purring sound came from his throat. **"…** **I do not know. I should ask myself why it is that being around you, someone who just… breaths bloodthirst and insanity… do I feel safe. Warm… happy.".** as their cheeks slowly dusted themselves into a soft blush, he watched as her eyes slowly grew black with golden irises. He had to resist kissing her there and then when the insanity, the bloodlust coming from her nearly tripled, his own eyes glowing an even brighter amber as they seemed to ignore the world around them.

 **"…** **you have known pain… just as I. monsters, are we… and yet… you are an angel with black wings… how could I, the devil of betrayal… resist you".** Pushing his head forward, for reasons he just couldn't push down and ignore, he met his lips with hers. Gaia, for reasons she could not understand, pushed back and let him. And yami? Yami just smiled from her kingdom, watching her agent… and crushing a tanuki statue in her hand. _"_ _and like that shukaku… you have earned your freedom. Return to my kingdom, and leave your 'daughter', in the hands on my agent… 2 of the nine pieces belong to me sister. The others belong to man… you no longer have any control over them"._ As naruto slowly parted his lips from gaia's, he just pulled his mask back into place. **"…** **I shall look for you in the exams my duchess. None of these Konoha scum shall lay their hands on you… and any who try… shall find themselves in my queen's kingdom".** The redhead just nodded, letting the boy go as he disappeared into the night, touching her lips with a soft smile.

 _"_ _mother…is silent. Thank you… naruto-kun"_


	3. A snake's offer, exams begin, the hunt

(I do not own naruto)

Love.

What was… love.

Was it the feeling of finding yourself wanting to wake up to their eyes? To fall asleep to nothing but their soft breath, leaving their lips? Was love the feeling of want, desire, to be in their arms? Or… was it simply understanding. The knowledge that someone, anyone, somewhere just… knew. That was what naruto believed. He refused to call it love just yet, hell he hardly knew the girl at all. But he did know this… she understood him. The fear of physical contact. The way she froze and actually looked at him like a child would to a beast… she understood what it was to be afraid of humans. What it was to fear the cruelty of humanity… and to bare the scars of their harsh reality. As he gazed at her from afar, he couldn't help but just… crave the closeness they felt last night. His body against hers, not in intimacy… but to protect her. He had not been as lucky… his life had been forfeited to the cruel fate given to him. To the decisions o f kami… he couldn't let that happen to her. When she took a quick glance to him, he was happy to spot the small smile on her lips… it seems she really did understand perfectly. **_"_** ** _my queen… I know you planned this somehow… thank you"._** He was taken off guard as her sand wrapped around him, bringing him closer to her and her team. "gaia? What are you doing!?". As she turned to the one in makeup, the boy strangely enough, she just shrugged and leaned on the blond's body.

Naruto on the other hand, just went along with it and held her. He didn't really care that they were basically cuddling in the middle of the room, it just put his message across to anyone wishing to harm him or the suna team. Gaia was HIS and under HIS protection. Her brother and sister just watched with dropped jaws, unable to understand what they saw before them. "g-gaia… w..who is this?". the girl just looked up, as if it was the most stupid question around. "…naruto-kun.. is naruto-kun… mother likes him…I like him… so shut up". It took all naruto had not to laugh out loud at the simplicity of the statement. Yes, he was naruto-kun… her naruto-kun. And she was his duchess. When he heard her name uttered in the back of the room however, his joy disappeared in seconds. There, in the corner with a grey haired bastard that smelt of snakes, was the 'rookie nine'. As he listened in, he had to resist snapping in anger when the same bastard started to read off information on HIS gaia-chan! Forming a small senbon out of nothing but blood, he flung it towards the card and watched in joy as it shredded on impact. **_"_** ** _next time… I will aim for his little fucking head…"._** But he didn't have to, watching as the group from oto decided to take action first and attacked.

 **"** **so petty… wouldn't you agree duchess"** "yes naruto-kun… mother wants their blood… can you get it for me?". looking down at her, his heart melted to see what he considered to be a cute expression. Her aqua coloured eyes were wide and almost… curious, her red hair spilled across his shoulder as she smiled. What seemed like such a horrible request, one that brought the nearby gennin to nausea, brought a bright smile to naruto's lips, his eyes copying that of a familiar scarecrow as he spoke. **"** **for you, I'd bring their still beating hearts so you may savour the last seconds of their life".** The redhead then did something that brought her teammates and siblings to nothing but a shivering mess. She giggled. Before she could extend her gratitude however, she was forced away from him by a large man, smirking down at them. "now now lovebirds… save that for the second exam. ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, GET TO YOUR SEATS BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT OF MY EXAM!". The room came to life in seconds, everyone running to their seats before gaia and naruto took their own seats in the centre of the room.

As the rules to the exam were explained, naruto just spent his time scoping out the room. Even an amateur would be able to tell that this exam was meant for cheating, why else would there be different chunin around the room planted as gennin. "START!". Taking his sheet, he just sighed as he began to answer the questions. Gaia on the other hand, went straight into cheating. Creating and linking an eye of sand above her, before dispersing it and sending it to collect answers. Naruto smiled as she decided to help him out too, actually writing the answers in her sand for him to copy into the sheet. The rest of the exams went rather swiftly after that, naruto spending time playing tic tac toe with gaia using his shadows along with her sand. He was just about to break the tie between them when the examiner spoke again, about the 10th question and… **_"_** ** _ok, this guy lives. That was an awesome move, he's just broken half of the people in here when it comes to their confidence. Peer pressure, added in with self confidence… well done ibiki, well done"._** While the bald man smirked, he looked towards the masked ronin and held back a chuckle at the look in his eyes.

The teams began to trickle out like bugs running from a magnifying glass, said glass being the concentrated Killing intent of the examiner and naruto combined. Soon, eventually of course, the class was reduced to a few teams from each village… and naruto. He wasn't a team after all… he was what people would soon come to call, an eliminator. One who removed those who got through on pure luck. As ibiki got to speaking about the next exam and the meaning of this one, he was interrupted by the window being shattered by a large black bundle, the bundle soon unravelling to show a purple haired woman with… interesting taste in clothing. "OK MAGGOTS, COME WITH ME TO GET TO….. ibiki there's like 7 teams left… are you losing your touch?". the man just shook his head, sighing as he gave the woman a look that spoke of annoyance. "you're early". With naruto and gaia, the two of them just looked on in confusion of what was happening. Eventually the woman seemed to sigh in what appeared to be understanding, turning to the gennin before putting on a smirk no man could see without fearing for his life. "MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND 44 IN 20 MINUTES OR BE DISQUALIFIED".

The class broke out into chaos, everyone running as if their lives depended on it while naruto and gaia just took a leisurely walk out the door. **"** **would you perhaps mind using that sand of yours to give us a ride duchess? It would be such a shame to miss the chance to butcher those petty children who call themselves ninja".** the girl just giggled again, nodding as she made two platforms of sand that the two of them mounted, leaving her team behind as they flew towards the training ground. As they did, they enjoyed the view of the stampede of chunin 'hopefuls' who were following them trying to get to the same place they were. Eventually, when they finally landed, the rest of the group seemed to catch up and group up outside the chain link fence to training ground 44, anko mitirashi waiting with crossed arms and a nasty smirk. They stood there and listened, waiting for the rules to be explained fully. When it came to the subject of killing, naruto and gaia both adopted a large smirk, one that made all the gennin around them slowly back away from the feeling of bloodlust. But when gaia went to pick up her scroll, naruto found himself being stopped by the proctor, the woman shaking her head. "special rules gaki. Since you don't have a team, you're not getting a scroll. Your mission is to just survive since it'll be harder for you. You can choose to team up with another cell but then you need to ensure they survive along with you… got it?". Naruto just nodded, having already chosen the one he was going to go for.

He walked up alongside gaia, taking her hand in his as he smirked. **"** **ready to paint the leaf red?"** she nodded, giggling as she leaned into him. As they stood there, they never noticed the presence coming up behind them, nor the feeling of malice coming from the same person. _"_ _kukuku… so the ronin joined up with the sand hm? I'll be sure to make sure he can… keep up… with my plans"._ Without warning, the gates opened and the teams entered the forest. All entered… only a few would leave. Kankuro and temari, trusting that gaia could do the job by herself with her new friend, went on ahead to the tower to wait. With the two monsters, naruto just smirked before turning to his girlfriend/teammate/friend. **"** **shall we silence the bell, or clip the branches duchess?".** Gaia just looked towards the innards of the forests, tilting her head like a cute puppy would at a new toy. "…I wanna play". The two took off into the branches, hungry for blood.

 **(a few hours later)**

"naruto-kun… there is a team ahead…". The masked blond nodded, speeding up to take the lead with a smirk. Between them both, a few litres of blood was splattered across their chosen weapons, mainly from some of the stupid beasts that didn't listen to instinct and decided to poke the hunters. **"** **yes my duchess, it seems they're from the leaf.. may I take these ones?".** She just nodded, smiling as she turned to him with an 'innocent' smile. "bring me their blood… mother wants it". The masked blond shivered at the delight of her commands, finding it to be a delight when he took orders like this. perhaps it was the demon inside of him, or how much this girl just reminded him of his queen, but either way… blood will be taken. As they burst through the shrubbery, naruto's eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Between him and his target, stood none other than orochimaru himself. He knew EXACTLY who this guy was, the infamous snake sage of Konoha. **"** **gaia, don't even try to fight this guy… he'd kill us both".** It seemed the snake sage heard him, if the smile on his lips meant anything. Stepping out of the way, he showed none other than kabuto's own team lying dead on the ground with both sets of scrolls. "kukuku…. These little dearies thought they should hunt down the ronin. But I recognise how…useful you can be raven-kun~ take these as a….token of my good will. Just go right to the tower…and ignore everything you hear in the forest". The man just left after that, leaving the scrolls behind for naruto to acquire with a frown. **"…** **do you still want blood duchess?"**

the sand that caressed his cheek was enough of an answer, her voice only icing on the bloody cake. "yes… not for mother… for me. I like to see you kill naruto-kun… you're so… graceful". But he wasn't graceful. He was brutal. He was destructive… he was a killer. Forcing hellfire onto the scrolls, he reduced them to ash with a smirk as the two of them took off into the treeline once more, missing the snake watching them depart. _"_ _hm… it seems the ronin and the jinchuriki wanted to interfere with my plans. I can't let them possibly ruin the invasion, that little bitch is the lynchpin…"._ Letting his hand touch the floor below, a small snake slowly slithered from his wrist and into the branch he stood upon. "follow them little one… follow them, and send the boy to sleep..". the snake just nodded, slithering into the brush as it's summoner fled the scene.

 **(the next day)**

Naruto sighed as he looked at the campsite he and gaia had set up. Using poison style along with her sand to create rot and make a fake hill of dead plants, a hollow one that they set up camp in. now however, he was awake and looking out at the forest, his thoughts drawn towards yesterday's events. While they had killed a good amount of the genin, strangely none he really knew, his thoughts couldn't get away from what orochimaru's plans were… gaia, seemingly not caring for the scheme herself, had alerted him to the invasion and he couldn't really find himself wanting to go against him. Konoha had done NOTHING for him, but he also knew his queen would want orochimaru dead… so he decided to kill three birds with one stone. The first little fluttering target? Orochimaru's oh so desired eyes in the form of his second worse tormentor. But then there was a…better idea. Sasuke Uchiha was far from pure, he could tell that. Hence why he was currently communing with the one who 'gifted him'. **_"_** ** _my queen… I call you as a servant. Please hear my voice"._** He didn't need to hear her voice to know she was listening, the cold shiver of delight across his spine telling him all he needed to know.

 ** _"_** ** _I have come to you… to request a bargain. if I bring you the soul of konoha's prince, of the last Uchiha… I ask that in return, I be granted your graces in the form of a tool. A deadly tool… one that will assist me in bringing about the death of the snake in the grass…"._** Once again, no reply. The rush of power he felt coursing through his veins was all he needed to feel, his chakra and very blood reacting in _adoration_ towards their queen's praise. Getting to his feet, he knew what would have to be done. "naruto-kun… your eyes". Ah, of course… his eyes. That was something he also looked forward to performing. Next to him sat a discarded scroll, slowly burning with hellfire as naruto smirked… he knew just the weapon to bring the bastard Uchiha to his knees. **"** **dutchess. We must leave… I have a target in mind".** Gaia just nodded, smiling as she broke the dome around them, letting in a few rays of sunlight…. And a smell of rotting flesh. **"…** **.it seems someone stepped into the acid traps…".** Walking out with very little care to the surroundings of both his and gaia's campsite, the blond just smirked under his mask as his eyes began to shift, the three pupils coming together to form a singular slit that threatened to split the organ. **"…** **come gaia.. today.. we hunt"**


End file.
